Just Dance 4: Remake
Previous Game: Just Dance 3: Remake ' '''Next Game: Just Dance 2014: Remake ' '''Just Dance 4: Remake '''is the Just Dance 4 but with added Songs, DLCs, Versus & Alternates. This game is created for the consoles that can not afford Just Dance like the XBox One, and PS4, but this remake game is still also available for the Wii as well. The game is released on 17th July 2014 (NA), 27th July 2014 (AU), and 28th July 2014 (EU). The game contains 90+ songs including songs from: '''Just Dance 4, ABBA: You Can Dance, BEP: The Experience (Otherwide known as The Black Eyed Peas: Experience), and Hip-Hop: The Dance Experience (Otherwise known as The Hip Hop: Dance Experience).The shop in this game is disabled for Wii and XBox 360 but still available for Wii U, XBox One, PS3, and PS4. Track listing The game contains 100 Songs, including: NOTE: *The songs from ABBA: You Can Dance, BEP: The Experience, and Hip-Hop Dance: The Experience (from Down to Shut Up) have the same choreography, just a different coach except, "I Gotta Feeling", and "Let's Get It Started!" which returning choreographies from Just Dance 2: Remake . *For the XBox One, PS4, PS3, and Wii U, the dancers below are the normal dancers from the game but for the Wii, and XBox 360, the dancers are changes to the Beta Dancers. #Marina and the Diamonds - Oh No! #Flo Rida - Good Feeling #P!nk - So What *The song order in the menu for the XBox 360 and the Wii is the Beta order, but for the XBox One, PS4, PS3, and Wii U it's the normal version of the menu. *(D) indicates that the song is exclusively for Wii and XBox 360, but can be downloaded from the Shop for the XBox One, PS4, PS3 and Wii U. *(X) indicates that the song is exclusively for Wii and XBox 360, but can be downloaded from the Shop for the XBox One, PS4, PS3 and Wii U for the Special Edition game. *(S) indicates that the song is exclusively for the Special Edition of the game. Just Sweat Mode This game's Just Sweat Mode is exactly like the normal Just Dance 4 Game (except that this game has no exclusives) which includes a timer to determine the duration of the workout, and a calorie counter to track how many calories burnt. Players exercise to the workout session, followed by a solo dance (Extreme or Calm), then another workout session. This repeats depending on the duration. (ex. Warm-Up → Dance → Workout → Dance → Cool Down). The five workout sessions included in Just Sweat are as follows: After the workout session, you dance to a random solo song depending on how you finish the workout (Intense or Cool). The playable songs are as follows: - (M) indicates that the song is a Mash-Up. - (A) indicates that the song is an Alternate Mode. - (E) indicates that the song is an Extreme Version. Battle Mode There are 10 (5 Normal +5 Extra) Battle Modes exactly like the original game which are the songs: Alternate Routines There are 20 Alternates in the game, including: On-Stage Modes There are 26 On-Stage Modes, including: Dance Mash-Ups There are 42 Mash-Ups, including: Party Master Mode There are 25 Party Master Modes, including: NOTE: #This gamemode is now available for all consoles #For the Wii, PS3, and Wii U version of the game, the title is "Puppet Master Mode", but for the XBox 360, the XBox One, and the PS4, the title is "Party Master Mode". Downloadable Content The Shop is only available for the XBox One, PS3, PS$ and Wii U, there are 6 songs that are DLCs including: (S) indicates that the song can only be downloaded with the Special Edition game. Category:Remake Game Category:Just Dance Collection Game